The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: Captain America: Civil War great!
The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: Captain America: Civil War was A W E S O M E ! ! ZombieSlayer23: Hey guys, it's me! I am back for another The Desk of ZombieSlayer23! And today, yes today, I am going to be discussing, one of the best movies I have ever seen. Captain America Civil War. You heard me. CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR PEOPLE! Yes, let’s discuss it now. Take it easy Zombie. Deep breathing, easy thought, SCREW IT LET’S TALK ABOUT CIVIL WAR HAHAHAHAHA! Captain America Civil War is the best Marvel movie I have seen. This is the third Captain America movie. This movie is based on two teams fighting against each other, Iron Man’s team and Captain America’s team. Honestly, I like Iron Man better than Cap. Cap is too… peace let’s get justice in america blah blah blah. Iron Man is funny, and I just… Like him. The teams were Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow, Spiderman, War Machine, and Iron Man for Team Iron Man, and for Team Cap, the team was Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ant Man, Bucky, and Captain America. Now, my favorite scene was the Airport Fight Scene. That was Epic. The Runaway scene with Bucky and Black Panther was awesome too. That scene was Bucky running away from the cops, and it showed a shadow above Bucky. That shadow landed on the ground, leaped into the air, and kicked Bucky into a wall. That was Black Panther, my favorite character in Civil War. Black Panther just kicked Bucky’s trash, until Bucky jumped down into the street and started running. Capt. America was not far from Black Panther. America just started throwing his shield at Panther, but Panther was just too good. Bucky got on a motorcycle and started driving away, and Black Panther leaped onto a car. Black Panther then sliced the motorcycle’s wheel with his claws, and the motorcycle fell, along with Bucky. It then showed the cops putting their guns at Bucky and America, and Black Panther took off his mask. That was cool. One more scene now! The Airport Scene. I LOVED Spiderman in that scene. He was so dang funny! He kept on saying little scenes from Star Wars, like when Ant Man turned huge, Spiderman made a funny little meme from when the fighters started circling around the huge robot thing in Return Of The Jedi, and then fell to the ground. Well, that is what happened to Ant Man. Spiderman also kicked Falcon’s trash! But before he could make the final blow, he was blasted backwards by Falcon’s robot and flew out the window, screaming! And another funny Spiderman scene, was after the fight, Spiderman was lying on the ground. Iron Man: Alright kid, you are done. Spiderman: What no! I am not done! I am going! Iron Man left. Spiderman: I’m coming… Ok I am done. And Spiderman rested on the ground. That was the last time we saw Spiderman! In that scene Hawkeye fought Black Panther, America fought Iron Man, and all that jazz. Buck and America got away, and Iron Man went after them. The rest of America’s team went to jail, and Iron Man went after Buck and Cap, and found them. NO MORE SPOILERS! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this Desk Of ZombieSlayer23 episode, stay tuned for more! Until next time, bye!The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: